wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thisniss
* Talk Archives =Talk To Me= Dance Image I got this for something I was working on, but abandoned due to forgetfulness and unneccesity...thought you might could use it for your danse article...Image:LesBalletTrockaderodeMonteCarlo.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:27, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Originally, I was going to use that pic for the Fancy-pantsification tag, but liked the shopping leatherman would be better, in factiness, I popped him into your "Research Triangle" page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 23 January 2007 (UTC) SPELLING! ::Hmm...I was going for the other literal, "Research" + "Triangle" = "Danger!"...and nothing is more dangerous than a shopping leatherman. (especially a triangle-shaped shopping leatherman)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:01, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Oh Lord...lol...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:51, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Stockholm Syndrome I wanted to say something about that poor boy who was kidnapped, and how the whole O'Reilly blamed him for it! Go ahead, knock yourself out and post away!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :There was one minor change I made, and it will necessitate other changes. In the section you added, you claimed that a person might "by chance" be kidnapped, and that is wrong. Nothing happens by chance, everything is God's will. If someone is kidnapped, God is testing their faith in him. If the child was not rescued, it was because he did not prey pray enough. But I didn't change that part, because there were a few other things that needed adjustments too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:22, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Thank you, thank you, thank you. I think I shall call it the War on Norrisism. --Esteban Colberto 21:23, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Stephan Colbert! You can always email me, but I don't check my email as often as I check this website. So, it is more likely I would have seen a message here than any of my many emails accounts! Your image looks fine, go ahead and put it on any of the Colbert-O'Reilly links: # Stephen Colbert (or, if you want, "Stephan Colbert") # Bill O'Reilly # Pundit Exchange Program # Stephen Colbert in The No Spin Zone--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I just popped it in after doing some housekeeping. You can see it on Stephen Colbert in The No Spin Zone--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:29, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Dobbs Tie I cannot take full credit for it, but I hope that you see The Baby Jesus everytime you see it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Award As long as you don't delete your Wikiality.com awards, everything is cool. You may email me at WatchTV@wikiality.com--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :PhD, pffft...but can they alert the townsfolk with their "degrees"? As Ted Stevens would say: --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:58, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen Family I was watching Exit 57 today and saaw a skit where Stephen was playing a father, pipe and all. Amy Sedaris played the mother and Paul Dinello played the son. Unfortunately, the video quality was really bad, so the screenshots I took weren't the greatest, but I uploaded some images for you to use if you want. If not, no sweat. They are Father.jpg, Mother.jpg, Fatherandmother.jpg and Fatherandson.jpg. --Esteban Colberto 16:17, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Do you know how to use bittorrent? If so you can download it from here: torrent. If not, email me at EstebanColberto@wikiality.com and we'll see if we can arrange something. The show is a mixed bag in terms of funniness, but there are some gems, and Stephen, and the other SWC alums, rock of course. Also, thanks for using my images in Father and Confucius, I'm glad they found a home in funny articles! --Esteban Colberto 20:11, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Guote Good idea! It would be super easy. I was also thinking about doing an anti-fruote, with the quotes dripping blood or something. --Esteban Colberto 17:50, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Check out template:Qgay!--Esteban Colberto 18:28, 12 January 2007 (UTC) My favorite part My favorite part of the template is the Tucker Carlson picture.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:04, 12 January 2007 (UTC) As far as anyone else knows... You did call it, as long as you post it before anyone else does.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:06, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay, now I'm lost, but post it all anyways!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, I completely forget that was even on here...I'm getting old...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Question Have you considered coming online while the show is airing?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:47, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :No, I just thought you might have fun playing along as the show airs...but now that you mention it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:59, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::LOL, okay, if you ever get a chance, you should come visit while the show is airing on the West Coast. Consider this an open invitation.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Tonight's Episode There's some Stephen dancing in tonight's episode! --Esteban Colberto 05:00, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Voting for Features Thank you for posting your stuff there. I don't know if I told you, but the whole purpose of opening up the Features feature to voting is so that people can learn what is truthiness and what is not. Oh, and bragging rights. Yeah, bragging rights, almost forgot--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Broadway Street Only people who have ever been to Long Beach would even know that. The Gay Spectrum will always be "evolving" as most of our pages will be.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:26, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Family Image Let me know what you decide. I can probably do it today. --Esteban Colberto 17:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Dear Nancy Of course they won't be delivered to her. LOL. Sorry, I thought it was obvious that it was a joke.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:44, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Post anything you want, in any fashion you deem appropriate to Satan's Handmaiden--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:29, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Nominate Are you going to nominate any of those?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:20, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Your new pages, of course!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, just asking if you thought any of them might be something you want nominated. Well, don't forget to nominate something if you feel it is feature-worthy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Rep, Senator Templates It is ready, but be sure you use the correct one...there is * senator * repst (for first) * repnd (for second) * repth (for fourth) and * repal (for At Large) and now that I feel it, I need one for reprd...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Okay, and now... * reprd (for third)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for talking about it, I wouldn't have noticed that I missed on--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:31, 7 January 2007 (UTC) 110th Updates Oh, how sweet it is!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:16, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :I was just saying how sweet it must be to delete certain names, like George Macacawitz--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Talk Do not worry about the length of pages, as they can be archived.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem, talking is better than not talking. Even though I can read minds...but, seriously...it is always helpful to let everyone know what's going on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:56, 7 January 2007 (UTC) New Pages Up For Votes Be sure to vote for the pages that have been renominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:52, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Re: Constitution, go check out the original date of posting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 7 January 2007 (UTC) American Categories There is always the tried and true tags: "American", and "Happy Baby Jesus". But there is also "touched". Do you have any ideas for other preferred categories? Truthy? Blessed? Please post below...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:33, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. Just something to indicate that it's Stephen/Jesus/American approved "culture" or "literature" or whatever. Maybe "Not Destroying America"? Or some kind of Newbery/Caldecott-like Stephen's/J.C.'s/America's "Seal of Approval"?? "Truthy" and "Blessed" are probably both better (and easier) as catch-alls. I doubt Wigfield counts as "Blessed," but it is certainly Truthy. I can obviously just use "American," tho. I'm a little embarrassed not to have thought of that - I guess it's because I'm usually writing about un-American or religious topics. This is what I get for my secular deviations. --thisniss 05:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Touched is like blessed, but it is more of a recommendation of the information and not a "stamp of approval" which is what Blessed can do. Also, American is similar to truthy, but it doesn't quite say it. I can work on them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::I can add them to the "To Do" List--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Anything can be made, and adapted and used or not used as people see fit. I made one that no one uses, but it's still there until someone can find a use for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Both, all, as long as they are not duplicates, or un-Truthy. But it is preferred if there is some kind of template attached to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not used? All categories should be used, otherwise they are not necessary. Templates can be unused, because eventually they might be used...the unused template is "beo" (for bring 'em on) I couldn't get the language right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I remember him mentioning once the Stephen Colbert Book Club (Like Oprah's Book Club). I believe it consisted of him, Louis Farrakhjan, Mahmoud Ahmadinwhateverijhad, and Mel Gibson's Father. --Esteban Colberto 14:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::I made a template and category. Let me know if this works for you/is what you had in mind. I don't mind changing any of it...--Esteban Colberto 15:04, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::I understand what you mean, and my gut has actually been flip-flopping on this issue. That's why I tagged, then de-tagged the Holy Bible page with the category. I would assume that would be a book that Stephen would reccomend actually reading, nixo-facto Stephen hasn't been 100% consistent with the non-reading of books thing, so I don't know. I guess I'm confused and someone needs to hit me with antacid of truthiness. --Esteban Colberto 18:14, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Also, you can see me and WatchTV grappled with this issue on the history of the Blink page, which Stephen said he read in an interview.--Esteban Colberto 18:17, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Kentucky What else should be done to the page? WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer is wanting it to be used as a featured article. --Tbaughm 03:44, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :If you could do some of the work for those links it would be helpful. I won't be anywhere near a computer for the next 3-4 days, so it might be easier for you to do it. I reverted the table to a point (mainly to remove the profanity) but i can rework the one section later to make it more truthy. Thanks for your help --Tbaughm 07:09, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Wigfield Disambig Ok, formatting is really subjective, truthiness is not!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Gay I even have an idea for a picture...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:44, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Family, The American Family Would your family page be better on The American Family, since no other type of family is worthy of the truthiness treatment?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Would you like me to redirect Family to The American Family then?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::I believe you used an incorrect phrase. "Bad Celebrities" should instead be: "Hollywood Liberals"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:05, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::It isn't a question of trusting me. As a "Mrs. Colbert", it should be your choice whether or not to adjust the page, since you've been working on it. I don't edit another Mrs. Colbert's page; it's one of the benefits!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I know it's not finished yet, but this page rocks so far.--Esteban Colberto 04:45, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Have no fear citizen! This experiment is all about collaboration. I was only trying to ensure that you would get credit for your writing. Whenever you need help, just give me a shout out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I can create something for you probably tomorrow or this weekend. I do seem to remember an episode where he had a pipe but can't think of which one...--Esteban Colberto 07:14, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I'd love to contribute to your page! --Esteban Colberto 07:30, 4 January 2007 (UTC) TV Not a problem, I just changed the template, so it work the new way (check it out)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen New Year Thank You, and truthy New Year to you too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:33, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Re: WSGRSG Thanks! Feel free to add your own gut's research to the Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group's research Project(s). --Trutheality 20:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC)